clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Underwater Expedition
The Underwater Expedition is an upcoming party in Club Penguin. This party will take place in January 26. This party was seen in a sneak peek provided by Billybob. The sneak peek also featured a picture of a Player Card with 6 question marks, which means there will be a mascot. Rookie may come because of an EPF Spy Phone message saying he has ideas for it. Also, a news article shows a green penguin wearing Red Sunglasses and a Fish Costume. It is almost certain that this penguin is Rookie. Since the Town is tilted to the left, the entire left half of the island could be underwater, excluding the Town, of course. Trivia *This is the first party of 2012. *This is the fourth Expedition Party on the island. (Actually, this is UNDER the water, but ON the island) *Happy77 said on the Club Penguin YouTube channel that the mascot at the party is not new, so it is most likely Rookie. *The Beach will probally be underwater for this party because the Town is tilted to the left in Happy77's sneak peek video. *Many penguins think that the underground and underwater areas of the Club Penguin Island are going to flood again. *In the corner you can see red and white lines, this is the Lighthouse. *Happy77 posted a video on her YouTube chanel about this party. *The Giant Squid can appear in this party. *Happy77 said on the Club Penguin YouTube channel that the party will start next week. *It has been confirmed that Rookie will be attending the party! *The Beach will go underwater and only the top of the Lighthouse is visible, the Cove should lose its water. **Crabs will appear in a secret underwater room at the Beach. *You may need the Divers Helmet on to enter the room next to the Lighthouse, like you had to have the Box Costume on to enter A Strange Dimension. *An expedition won't take long, if you remember the Mountain or Wilderness expeditions, they could take you only 5-10 minutes. *There will be a maze and an Atlantis room. To enter both rooms you need to wear the Submarine Suit. *There will be a scavenger hunt to clean all the rubbish from the waters. *The island will be held down unknown reasons. *The Ski Village and the Beach our underwater but the Ski Lodge and Everyday Phoning Facility will have special doors and containers around them so they won't flood. *There is a free item box at the Beach, which sells the free item for the party. The item is still unknown, however if you look carefully, the item in the box is grey. *The free item at the beach (shown in the sneak peak) looks like anvils. Gallery Constructions Before Underwater Expedition Beach.png|The Beach about a week before the party Screen_shot_2012-01-22_at_6.40.01_PM.png|The Beach the weekend before the party. Beach Construction 1-24-12.png|The Beach 2 days before the party Sneak Peeks Underwater party calendar.png|Underwater Party in calendar for month of January. What's New in January 2012!.png|A sneak peek in the photos (the stones on the right). Happy_Sneakpeak_Poster.png|A poster of the party in a Happy77 video. Townparty.jpg|The Town (Note that it is tilting to the left). Underwater Lighthouse.png|A sneak peek of the Lighthouse.(Note the door on the right.) Underwater Crab.png|Another sneak peek of the party. It is possible that the crab is Klutzy. Underwater_Expedition_Party_2012_Sneak_Peek.png|A close-up of the Underwater Expedition sign in Happy77's sneak peek video. Isletilt.png|The look of the island from the iceberg (Note that its tilting to the left). How could this happen?... Whytilt.png|...Maybe these are to hold on, so we don't float away! Mysterydeep.png|The Mysterious Deep Entry. (Note the finish line) dock.JPG|Sneak Peak of Docks Home Page HomePageConstruccionU.E.png|Home page of the construction. Login Screens LoginscreenUnderwaterExpedition.png|First login screen on the party. (Note Rookie without his special Hawaiian Shirt.) LoginScreen2U.E.png|The second login screen of the party Construction BeachConstruccionU.E.png|Construction at the beach a week before the party Screen_shot_2012-01-22_at_6.40.01_PM.png|The Beach the weekend before the party. Club pengui.png Banners Videos 300px|A sneak peek video. SWF *Banner Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Party Category:Article Category:2012 Category:Underwater Party 2012 Category:Upcoming events